Interview
by Scrivimi-APH
Summary: Avez-vous déjà imaginé les nations sur un plateau télé pour une interview ? Moi oui et je vous présente l'interview d'un Antonio toujours aussi enjoué et d'un Lovino au langage travaillé et fortement recherché -humour- (J'ai encore sortie quelque chose de bizarre, en espérant que vous allez aimer ! :) )


Interview.

La télévision nous présente de nombreux programme afin de plair à tout ses téléspectateurs. Les émissions vont de la Télé-Réalité, Cuisine, Sport jusqu'au jeux télévisé et nous en passons. Parfois intéréssante et utile ils peuvent aussi être sans aucun interêt et complétement stupide. D'un pays à l'autres les émissions sont différentes, il n'y a cas prendre le Japon contre la France ou bien les Etats-Unis contre l'Allemagne. Mais si il y'a à bien un domaine ou elles sont un peu près similaire c'est l'interview, le principe est simple on demande à quelqu'un de très connue ou ayant vécu quelque chose en particulier de venir et on lui pose des questions sur sa vie pour savoir le pourquoi du comment. Rien de plus belle mais le public avoue adorer ça puisque grande fouine qu'il est en savoir un peu plus sur ses stars préférées est un régale pour les civils.

Aujourd'hui justement aller ce passer une interview, mais pas n'importe laquelle ! On avait pas convié ces stars plastique tel que Kim QueTesChiante, chanteur love comme Justin Biberon ou bien encore un rappeur comme Booba Monpetitourson. Non aujourd'hui aller être un entretien plus que croustillant et le public n'attendait que ça ! L'émissions affichait déjà des milliards de téléspectateurs alors que l'interview n'étaient même pas commencé. Afin de faire un gros buzz et surtout de poser maintes et maintes questions gênante, cocasse et amusante l'émissions BigJoke avait invité des nations sur leur plateau. Et pas n'importe qui, deux seulements mais un couple ! L'Espagne et l'Italie du Sud. Pourquoi ? Pour toucher un maximum de personnes voyons, c'était le couple parfait ! Deux hommes touchant ainsi les homosexuelles, pays latin réputé pour leur culture pour les amateurs de voyage, belle hommes pour les femmes et deux caractères opposé pour une dose de rigolade !

Lovino Vargas alias Italie du Sud avait d'abord refusé l'invitation ne voulant pas passer à la télé et n'aimant pas être entourer de beaucoup de monde mais les supplications de son compagnon qui lui était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée d'être interviewer eurent raison de lui. Antonio était donc ravi et avait sauté au cou de son amant pour le remercier. Il venait d'ailleurs d'arriver sur le plateau et pour l'événement ils c'étaient tout deux habillé chic. Costard cravate monsieur, et marque italienne Armani, voyez le prix mes chers amis. Lovino avait insisté pour que son compagnon soit habillé de façon correct, vous savez les italiens et le chic c'est tout une histoire d'amour et une vrai tradition.

-Mais tes con ou tu dort ?! C'pas compliqué d'ajuster une cravate !

-Mais Lovi.. La dernière fois que j'en est porté c'était à notre mariage...

-Ou je me suis fait passer pour une fille et que j'ai du te faire la guerre pour que tu ne vienne pas en tenu de conquistador au 19 ème siècle !

L'espagnol ria légèrement avant de reprendre son sérieux. On venait de leur demander d'aller sur le plateau. Les deux nations se plaçèrent la ou on leur avaient indiqué et lorsqu'ils entendirent leur noms ils se dévoilèrent au public. Antonio leva un bras et salua le petit monde et regarda aussi les caméra tout en souriant tandis que Lovino, voulant préserver l'image de l'italien chic et sérieux resta les mains des les poches de son pantalon et accorda un léger sourire pour seul salutation.

-Bonsoir chers téléspectateurs je suis le présentateur James Laptitefouine et je suis heureux de vous retrouver ce soir pour une interview qui sort du commun. Avant tout l'équipe et moi même vous remercions car nous venons d'exploser nos reccords d'autition, un grand merci à vous cher public.

Les applaudissement se font entendre et la caméra, après avoir filmé le public se reconcentre sur le présentateur.

-Ce soir de invités spécial. Si je vous dit que l'un est italien et l'autre espagnol et qu'ils sont l'un des couples homosexuelle le plus connue au monde vous ne pensez qu'à deux personnes et pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas je suis ravi de vous présenter Antonio Carriedo Fernandez dit aussi Espagne et son compagnon de toujours Lovino Romano Vargas alias Italie du Sud !

De nouveau des applaudissement et la caméra montre désormais les deux nations assissent à leur aise dans des fauteuils au côté du présentateur.

-Tout d'abord bonsoir à vous deux.

-Bonsoir. Répondirent en cœur les deux nations.

-C'est un honneur de vous avoir avec nous ce soir et nous vous remercions pour votre déplacement et d'avoir trouver un moment pour notre interwiev.

-Mais c'est un plaisir pour nous deux aussi !

Lovino roula des yeux, « parle pour toi ». Lui aurait préféré son canapé chez lui.

-Bien nous allons commencer l'interview avec vous ! Monsieur vous représenté l'Espagne, vous nommer Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, êtes un beau brun au yeux vert et votre corps est divin, pile le stéréotype espagnol ! Comment en êtes vous arrivé la ? Pourquoi êtes vous l'Espagne ! C'est la question que le monde entier se pose sur chaque nation. Et vous aussi monsieur Vargas, brun clair au yeux noisette, toujours habillé le plus chic et luxieux qui soit et votre sourire fait tomber tout le monde par terre, l'italien type !

Les deux amants se regardèrent dans les yeux, drôle de question ! Lovino sourit à sa propre pensée « J'te d'mande pourquoi ta mère ta chié par le vagin moi ? » Antonio regarda le présentateur.

-A vrai dire, c'est une question sans réponse ! Franchement, je n'en sais rien. On est juste né d'autres nations qui on fait de nous les représentant de leur terres à leur mort. C'est tout !

-C'est une question conne.

Le présentateur ria légèrement de la remarque de Lovino, il sentait que celui la aller beaucoup le faire rire.

-Bien bien, mais vous ne vous êtes jamais imaginé dans la peau d'une autre nation ?

-Ah ! Jamais ! Hum...Mais je pense que si je devait être une autre nation je serais... Le Portugal ou bien le Brésil ! Mais pas un autre.

-T'parle, t'serais une petite île perdu dans la poiscaille et t'aurait l'air bien con.

Le public explosa de rire et Lovino satisfait offrit un fin sourire à son mari.

-Et bien ! Ceci est dit, est vous monsieur Vargas ?

-Italie. Juste l'Italie. Ou alors je représenterais que la Sicile. Mais rien d'autre.

-Et dans la peau d'un humain, simple, mortelle ?

-Ah ça, moi j'y est déjà pensée ! Ria Antonio. Lovino aussi, on avoue que parfois on rêve d'être de simple humain avec un travail normal, des activités normal, une vie normal quoi ! Ca doit être tellement agréable...

Lovino hocha simplement la tête, c'était vrai.

-Pourquoi donc ? On ma toujours dit qu'être une nation était fabuleux !

Cette fois ci c'est Lovino qui aller répondre, et d'un sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

-C'est pas ''fabuleux'' d'être une nation. C'est même totalement naze, stupide et ennuyant. J'ai beau aimé ce que je fais parce que je représente ce que j'aime le plus soit l'Italie comme à dit l'autre bastardo, être normal c'est le plus grand de nos rêves et pas seulement nous, toutes les nations. Tu t'imagine toi supporter ce que nous on a fait ? J'pense pas ! Voir les guerres qui ravagent ton pays, les maladies qui tuent tes habitants, des guerres civile qui te font sentir les pire douleur, les dictatures qui enferment ton peuple, des nations qui étaient des amis mourrant près de toi, voir des amis fidèle humains partirent sans toi pendant que toi tu reste éternellement sur ce monde ou bien sentir la colère, la tristesse et la dépression de ton peuple. Je doute que tes envie d'être une nation.

Antonio sourit, oui être une nation c'était difficile mais pas que, et il aller le prouver !

-Après, être une nation c'est aussi bien ! Lovi ne dit que les points négative mais il y a aussi les contacts, connaissances et expériences ! Ce que j'aime le plus c'est être reconnue dans les rues de Barcelone ou Madrid, même partout ailleurs et discuter avec le monde ! Et puis, nous avons la chance de traverser les années et de rencontrer des personnages extraordinaire comme Leonardo Da Vinci,les médicis, fidèles amis de Lovino et son frère et puis moi Salvador Dali ou Pablo Picasso !

Le présentateur sourit et décida d'enchaîner sur un sujet délicat dans ce monde.

-Et dîte moi, vous êtes homosexuelle est marié et cela depuis des années ! Comment avez vous fait ?

-Lovino et moi on c'est marié en...1936 ! Et Lovino c'ét...

L'italien bondit de son siège tel une furie et plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de son époux.

-Tu raconte rien qu'un seul détail sur notre mariage à Madrid et je t'arrache la langue et te la fait bouffer par l'urêtre !

Le public d'abord choqué ria au éclat devant le conflit du couple et surtout la réaction et les rougueurs de Lovino. L'italien finit par reprendre place, croissant les jambes.

-Désolé Lovi... Bah, on c'est juste débrouillé..

-Hum hum, petite chose gênante je voit ! Et votre homosexualité à bien été accueillit chez les autres nations ?

-Oh oui ! Nous ne sommes pas le seul couple gay, seulement nous sommes le plus célèbre je ne sais pas pourquoi... Il y a aussi Denmark et Norvège, Angleterre et USA, Allemagne et Italie du Nord tout comme des couples lesbiennes tel que Biélorussie et Thaïland ou hétéro comme mon frère Portugal et Belgique ! On est très diversifié niveau orientation sexuelle !

-Hum et parlons sexe justement, qui est le dominant et le dominé ?

-T'veux pas non plus que j'te dit qu'on s'lèche les boules jusqu'à l'os et qu'on baise jusqu'à en avoir pleins le cul non plus ? Irrespectueux d'la vie privé va. J'vais t'en foutre dans l'cul on vera si tu..

Antonio se jeta sur les lèvres de Lovino pour le faire taire arrachant un ''Wooo~'' et des sifflements des spéctateurs. Une fois finit, voyant son amant trop gêné pour continuer de parler s'installa, satisfait.

-Bien, après cette scène innattendu je pense qu'on peut en finir la ! Merci de votre participation et à une prochaine fois !

-C'était un réelle plaisir pour nous de venir ici !

Les deux nations quittèrent le plateau.

-C'était James Laptitefouine dans BigJoke !

Dans la voiture, en chemin vers l'aeroport Antonio fredonnait une chanson tout en conduissant. Lovino lui était sur son portable et regardait les commentaires de l'émission sur Twooter. Il poussa alors un cri de victoire, surprenant son mari.

-Que ce passe t-il, amore ?

-Je cite putain ! « Vue le caractère de l'italien, c'est forcément lui qui domine au lit ! En plus il est grave bien gaulé ! » ET BAM ! Un poings pour l'Italie dans ta face d'espagnouin !

-Hum... Peut tu me lire les autres commentaires Lovi , si tu n'est pas mauvais joueur~

Lovino le regarda d'un air renfrogné et finit par lire.

-« L'espagnol, obligé c'est le boss du lit foutue comme il est... » « L'italioche doit moins faire le malin au lit » « Bati comme un dieu Antonio » …

-Combien y'a t-il de commentaires ? ~

-12 698...

-Donc, sans me vanter ça doit faire 8 000 pour moi et 4 000 pour toi, si je me souvient bien de ce que j'ai lu avant de partir ! Bien, ce soir encore c'est moi qui domine dans tout les domaines ~

\- … Connard.


End file.
